Just One Night
by District12andbeyond
Summary: Annie just came back from her games, crazy and unstable. This story is of when she is the train to the victory tour, when her train crashes. They have to take another train that is going to the Capitol. On this train in Finnick, who is determined to help her. But something else lys under his help. Love.
1. The Sea's Effort

Chapter One

The ocean does not have the same glow. The dolphins don't have the same effort when they jump. The waves break forever, not just letting the land meeting them and going back for more. They are dead. The stars don't shine like they used to. Fish don't taste as good. They are Capitol fish. Not District 4 fish. I hate the Capitol. My mother says they 'did this to me.' I hate when people say things like that. They think I can't hear them. They call me crazy. They call me out of it. They call me off.

But I'm on.

I'm on to the Capitol. What they do. What they do to us. I am only seventeen. They killed him. They killed Malik.

Malik. _No! No!_ How…how…no…but yes…no more.

_My hand secures the knot. _

_"__There, that should do it, Malik." I say. I get up and wipe some hair out of my face. The snare looks good enough._

_"__I'm glad you looked at the snare section in training, Annie. I never thou…" his voice trails off. I look at him._

_"__Malik, what's wrong?" I ask him. All the color flees his face._

_"__NO! ANNIE! MOVE!" he shoves me off my feet just as the ax hits his neck and his head flies off._

I scream. Everything seems blurry. My hands are wrapped around something. Sand. The sand does not have the same softness. The sun is setting in the distance. Birds fly over the water. I hurt. My whole self hurts. The world seams to spin. I can't do it. I hate it. Life. I hate life. I let my feet drag me to the water's edge. And sit back dow. Letting the waves wash over my legs. Death. Killing. Water. Why water? The rumbling. The shacking. The explosion. The water. _No! No!_ I splash around like a little kid that can't swim. So much water. I don't want water. _No! No! _Run up the beach. Scared. Terrified.

_"__She'll never be the same." _Me they meant me. My mother and father. Never be the same. I will never be the same.

Screams. Loud like Career screams. Hunger Games screams. Terrified. Horrified. Screams. No! I turn. Carers. District 4 Career boys. I don't want them. No. No! I run. Down to the water. _No! _Water! Explosion. Horror. Swimming. I don't want to ever…I turn. Carers. Yell. _No!_ Help. No help. No one will help me. Water. _No! _Screams. _No! No_! Screams. Blurry. Fall. Water. Scream. Can't breath. Help. Breath water. No one help me. Black.

…

"Annie! Annie! That's your name, right? Annie Cresta?!" I feel something on my chest. Breath. Lungs. Something pushing on my lungs. I look up. A face. Eyes. Green eyes. Worried? Pretty eyes. "Annie?!"

"Quit it, Finnick! She's worthless!" I hear someone yell. Finnick? Finnick Odair?Finnick…eyes. Finnick Odair's green eyes look down on me. I jump. I feel wired all over. Warm. But I'm cold. So cold. Shivering. But Finnick. Reddish goldish hair, tanned skin, tall, macular. Wet. I'm wet. He's wet. Everything seams wet.

"She's not worthless, guys. I got her up." he says. What? I say nothing. The boys leave. Finnick stays. He looks at me. He raises his eye brows.

"So, are you going to thank me for saving your life, Annie Cresta?" I do nothing. Save my life? Why would he do that. Finnick laughs. Screams. Still screams. _No! No! _I cover my ears. Make to stop make them go away. _No!_ I buckle down to the ground. _No…no…no…stop…please…stop…just make it go away…_

"Annie Cresta?" Finnick asks, "You need some help. Do you know how to swim?" No…please…stop…

"You swam through out half your games, right? That's why you won?" he says. _Stop…please…screams…no…_

"Annie Cresta, are you ok?" he ask. "I could walk you home, if you want, Annie." I shake. The shacking the explosion. _Go away! Go away! _

"No?" he asks. "You know…uh…Annie? You need some kind of help, not from me, I don't know from who, but…uh…Annie, you really need some help." and he is gone. So I just sit and do nothing.

…

"Please, Annie, let's go home ok?" my brother, Oliver asks. I do nothing. "Please?_" _he sighs. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Annie. But you alive, and you only live once." he says and half guides, half drags me to the other home.

We got the other home after I came back to District 4. I wanted to go home. My mentor, Lucia, told me I was going home. But we came to the other home. It is a Capitol home. I like the real home. But we do not live in the real. We live the other. My brother slumps my frail self on the couch. (The other couch.) He puts a other glass of other something on the other table. He places an other plate with other food on it next to the glass. I look away. I don't want other things. Oliver puts his hand on my forehead.

"You need to eat, Annie." he says. I shake my head. Shiver. Cold. Wet. Finnick…

"I'll get you a towel and some cloths." _Other towel. Other cloths. _I think. I close my eyes.

_The girl from District 2 laughs as I scream. Malik's head roles on the ground. Anger rushes though me. I grab his spare and make a direct hit. _No. Make it go away_. _Away. Finnick. It's the only thought rushing through my mind. Finnick Odair. It as if a place opens up in me. My whole self, spreading through my limbs and bones and all.

"Hear, Annie." my brother drapes an other trowel over me and gives me dry other cloths. I put on the other cloths. I drape the other towel over my shoulders. I eat. I drink. I leave. I go back to the beach. The sky glows like it dose at sunset. But the glow is not the same. It will never be the same. I curl up in a ball and look out to the open sea. Everything seams dry, even though I know it's the opposite.

…

I watch the sky get dark. Sometimes people pass. I say nothing. I don't say much any more. I don't do much any more. Ever since my games. They pushed me too much. I'm only human. Just a little girl from District 4. Only human. Not much. They need to respect that. They don't even know, do they? _Kill him! Smash him! Run her through! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! _ That's all they do. Scream. Like . _No! No!_

_Kylie Glisten's hand goes into the . So worried. Don't be anyone I care about. Please. Just this last time, this is Oliver's last time. I only have…_

_"__Annie Cresta." No! _

I'm then aware of the eyes. Watching me. Like the girl from District 2 watched me and Malik. Shiver. Malik. _His head roles across the green grass. Terrified. Anger. No! _ I slowly turn around. He stands there, smiling, his white shirt is undone, trident in hand. His hair looked like it was glowing in the setting sun light. Finnick Odair. I don't like it. He's trying to impress me just like all Capitol girls. I'm not impressed, I won't let him me impress me.

"Annie Cresta, back to the beach? What is with you? I still can't figure you out." He shakes some golden hair out of his face. I find my self stopped. Time seams to spin around us. Everything…Finnick.

He looks down, I can almost call it embarrassed. Silence takes us in like a dark storm cloud, but we'er not scared. Then screams. So loud. The icy reflections of dead tributes scream at me, pawing at me. _No! _I cover my ears. I shake my head to get them off. They don't leave. _No! _

"Annie! Annie Cresta!" Finnick shakes me. I look up into his eyes. His sea green eyes. So…so…stop, Annie. He put's his hand on my face.

"Hey, Annie Cresta. Your ok." he says. I nod. Ok. Finnick Odair says I'm ok. He smiles a smile I have never seen on TV. Not to anyone else, ever. I guess I've watched a lot of Finnick Odair.


	2. If I leave

Chapter Two

"Two more days, I don't think she can do it. Not like _this." _my mother.

"Well then, she has two days to get it together, sorry Merida." Lucia.

"Can't you just ask…" I can tell my mother was going to say more.

"No. You need to understand who your up against." Lucia says. I walk into the room. My mother and mentor sit at the table. They say nothing. I know they where talking about me. I close the door behind me.

"I am like _this_?" I ask. My mother looks down. She says nothing.

"I am like _this_?" I repeat.

"Annie…"

"I am like _this. _I am like _this. _I am like _this. _I am like _this. _I AM LIKE _THIS_! I AM LIKE _THIS! _I AM LIKE _THIS! _I AM LIKE _THIS!_"

"Annie! Stop! Stop it! Annie!"

"I AM LIKE _THIS! _I AM LIKE _THIS! _I AM LIKE _THIS!"_

"Annie! Shut up!" Lucia. _No! No! Screams! Yells! Like careers. No! STOP! _Fall. Hit floor. Sob. Sob. Sob. My mother. Comfort. Me. I. _Am_. This. Shhhhhh, Annie. It's ok, Annie. I'm hear, Annie. Annie. Annie. Comfort. Try. Shiver. I shiver. Comfort. Annie. Screams. Still screams. Scared. So scared. I _am _this.

…

"Annie." I hear my mother's voice from behind me. The sky is filled with dark. "Annie." she sits down. "Your a victor now, Annie." She says. I know. I would not be _this _if I was not a victor_. _I am a lone victor. So unhappy by my victory.

_"_And it's around that time when victors have to go on there tour." I freeze. No. Shake my head. No.

"NO."

"Yes, Annie. You have to go."

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

"Annie, stop this, please. Try to stop."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Annie! Stop it! I get you don't want to go! But you need to know who your dealing with , Annie! Because they will kill someone to get you to go on that tour! Trust me! Lucia said…" Cover ears. I don't want her talk. I _do _know. They killed him they killed Malik…screams. _NO! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! STOP! _But it dose not stop. It keeps going on. And on. And on. And on.

"Annie! They will kill us!" I scream and jolt up. My hair is in front of my eyes. I can't see! They will kill me! Careers. Kill. Kill.

"Annie!" I look at my mother. Sand. Beach. I'm in District 4. Ok. Finnick Odair says I'm ok. Victory tour. I can't go. I know what it means. People. Tribute families. And faces. Many tribute faces. I killed three. One killed Malik. No. My mother walks closer to me. I want to shrink. Go away. I won't have to live. I won't have to smile. I look at the water. Water. I shiver. Heavy breath. Too quick. Heart beats fast. Bu-dum. Bu-dum. Bu-dum. Feet move. Run. Close eyes. Jump. Water. Everywhere. Water has taken. Me. Over. Won't breath. Need to breath. Have to breath.

"Annie!" Hands. Arms. Strong. Breath. "Don't make me save you life again, Annie Cresta." Sand. Breath. Warm. Eyes. Safe. I know. Safe. Close eyes.

…

"Annie, you need to come." Oliver. Just like every day. I shake my head. He puts another log on the fire. "Annie. Can you just say something?" I look at the ocean. I say nothing. "Annie." quite. "Annie, please." quite. Sigh. Big long Oliver sigh. Quite.


	3. The Girl In The Mirror

Chapter three

Two more hours. The words don't go away. My prep teem is about to be hear. They are going to show me to the Capitol. I don't want it. I cry. The Capitol does not like tears. But I cry. I can't help it. Tears. Hunger Games have tears. Death. _No!_ I hate the Capitol. I hate the Capitol. I pull a other pillow into my face. I scream and through it at the other glass of other drink Oliver gave me. Wet. Other drink. On me. I scream again. I kick at the other table with my other socks. _CRASH! _Scream. Screams. Hunger Game screams. I cover my ears. Won't stop. I grab other something. _CRASH! _Scream.

"Annie! Annie! What are you doing?!"

_Ding-Dong!_ The bell. My prep teem. _No! No!_ I don't want them. I run. Run up the stairs. Scared. So scared. _Bu-dum. Bu-dum_. They can't come.  
"Annie?!" I hear. NO! THEY CAN NOT COME HEAR! The words boom in my head. Run. Door. My room door. Open. Run. Under. Covers. Heart beet so fast. Everywhere in my body. _Bu-dum. Bu-dum_. _Bu-dum. Bu-dum_. _Bu-dum. Bu-dum_. So scared. I do not want to be prepped. Footsteps. _No! No! _

"Annie?!" Capitol ascent. Girl. Madis. _Bu-dum. Bu-dum_. I feel the covers pulled off me. _No! _

"Sorry, to wake you up!" Boy. Oscar. Blue hair. Green face. Pink lips. _No! _I feel my self being pulled up. I scream and kick. _No! _Chair. Forced. Into. Me forced into chair. Like I was forced into Hunger Games arena. Why did I try to win?

...

They show me a mirror. There is a girl in side. She looks scared. Her eyes are huge and outlined in black. They make her look scary. Her eyelashes are darker then her hair. Her cheeks are bright sunset. Her hair is shiny and bouncy. She has fire red lips. Her face is sheet white. She has skinny eyebrows. They look painted onto her face. She is waring a green dress that has no straps or sleeves. A silver belt makes her look too skinny. Golden flowers cover her dress. She has long legs. The dress badly covers her thighs. She wares too high stick shoes.

"Stop frowning!" the escort with yellow flower hair named Daisy. Says. She is talking to the girl.

"Annie, stop frowning." what? Me? The girl in the mirror. Me. I'm the girl in the mirror. She dose not look like me.

"Stop frowning!" I do nothing. That girl is not me. I feel invisible. I am trapped in the girl. Where am I? I have lost me. I'm scared. I feel the tear. I hear gasps. I feel paint. I let them drag me to the door. Squeaking. Capitol squeaks. The toss me out the door. Cold. I shiver. Camera in front of me. Creaser Flickerman's voice.

"So Annie, how are things going in District 4?" I stare at the camera. Nothing. Silent.

"Annie?"

"Annie..."

"Well then. How do you feel?"

"Annie?"

"Annie."

"Hi."

"Well hi!"

"I don't want to talk right now." run. gasps. Annie! Annie! Beach. Cry. Rip off dress. Floats away. I rub my other face off. I mess up my hair. There. That's me.

_BOOM! _Scream. Oliver. _No! _I feel the world blur around me. Gone. I'm gone. Other house. Sobs. Gasps. Cries. Peacekeeper. Walk away.

Oliver. On floor. Blood. Dead. I rip out my hair. I scream. I rip out my hair. I scream. _No! _How...Me. My fault. Everything is my fault. I'm my fault. I rip out my hair. I scream.


	4. Screams

Chapter Four

My mother's hand waves good buy out the window. I feel tars stream down my face. Lucia's hand is on my shoulder. My stylists squeak. I push Lucia's hand off my shoulder. I walk. To the room I'm assigned. I cry more and more. I hear Nissa O'Peely say something about schedules and how I'll be late to 12. I don't care. I let the tears stream down my face. Oliver. Dead. Screams. Hunger Games. Malik. I let them come. I let them take me away. I do nothing. I let the tears stream down my face. I cry. I cry. I cry. Everything seams to disappear in my memories. The Hunger Games. The 70th. The victor, the mad girl from District 4, Annie Cresta. ME.

"An-nie! You need to have dinnar!" I hear Nissa say. I do nothing. "An-nie, you know what happens." the words are like knifes in my heart. Oliver. It was my fault. Oliver is dead. He was not berried. His body was through into the sea. I cry more.

"An-nie!"

I let my feet drag me to the door. I pass Nissa, in her dress that looks like skinny balloons. I sit at the table with my prep team and my stylists. They talk. And eat. They say things I don't hear. I don't eat. I don't talk.

"It will mostly be parties and fun stuff like that! It will all be hosted by the Capitol, so it has to be fab-u-lous! I told them make it it perf-ection!" Nissa squeaks with her stupid ascent. Stupid. Then she whispers to Oscar, "In her condition do you think that she will..."

I get up and leave.

"Shut up, Nissa." I hear Lucia say. I start to run. I enter my room. I cry and cry.

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear someone scream. I look around, franticly. Then I know it was me who screamed. I shiver. I'm on the train. Not the Games. Finnick...? He is not the tribute with me. Nissa did not kill him. I can feel the steady _chu-chug __chu-chug __chu-chug._ I hobble over to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes, and my hair is in a frenzy around my face. My hands shake on the sink. I feel something jolt in my stomach. I close my eyes. I shiver to the floor and cover my ears. I cry and cry.

I go to the window and push it open. The snow tickles my hands. Snow. I pull my hands away and wipe them on a towel. I though it out the window. I crawl into my bead. I cry some more. I let the screams take me away. I feel like a speck of dust flying though the world. It just went past an arena. Then it watched another speck of dust get stepped on. I can imagine the floor opening and the sky opening and consuming me in a cloud. The mist taking me over. It's made of screams. Malik. Oliver. Tributes. Me. My screams.

**Hi, this is Rue. I hope you are liking this. Please review! I have never written fanfiction before. How do you think I represent Annie? Finnick? Thanks so much for reading! **

**-Rue :)**


	5. District 12

Chapter Five  
"I feel Lucia's hand on my back.  
"Annie, you need to focus. We are only about three hours away from 12. You haven't talked for the past three days. At breakfast this morning, you need to talk to at least me. Ok?"  
No. I shake my head. Lucia sighs. "You really need to get it together. They will take everyone from you. Just like your brother. It wasn't your fault. But you can't let it it happen." Oliver. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I hear the screams. The fighting. The death. Everything. Pain. I cover my ears. No! I feel more tears.  
Then Finnick's eye's. I open mine. Finnick. The letter. I feel it in my pocket. I reach my hand behind my back and grab it. I open it. I read it.

_Annie, I miss you a lot. You'll be able to get though it. I believe in you. I just wanted you to know that. Being your mother, I want to tell you that I will love you no matter what. And please Annie, know that you are not to blame for Oliver's death. It's not your fault. It was the peacekeeper's. I love you._  
_-Your mother_

_P.S I saw Finnick Odair today, he asked me how you where doing. He told me he's going to be in the Capitol when you get there. He said he would watch you for me._

I fold it back up. My cheeks are pink. I know it. Stop! I tell my cheeks. Don't do that. I rub them. Rub. Rub. Rub.  
"Annie? Please say something." Lucia says. I look around. To her.

"I don't want to go to 12." I feel another tear.  
"Oh, Annie. I know..."  
"And I don't want to go to 11! Or 10! Or 9! Or 8! Or 7! Or 6! Or 5! Or 3! Or 2! Or 1! I want to go home! I want to go to my real home! Not the other home! Why did I try to win!?" I feel more tears. And more. And more. I'm sobbing.

_My hand secures the knot._

_"__There, that should do it, Malik." I say. I get up and wipe some hair out of my face. The snare looks good enough._

_"__I'm glad you looked at the snare section in training, Annie. I never thou…" his voice trails off. I look at him._

_"__Malik, what's wrong?" I ask him. All the color flees his face._

_"__NO! ANNIE! MOVE!" he shoves me off my feet just as the ax hits his neck and his head flies off._

"Noooooooo!" I hear a scream. Then I know it's mine. Lucia grabs me and holds me tight.

"It's ok, Annie. You going to be ok. Don't worry. Something good will happen. Just tell them what the cards say. Don't worry. It'll be fine. Your never going back in there. In time it will all come together. Somehow." she says. But I just cry. I don't know if I should believe her or not. I will read the cards. I will be the Capitol girl for my mother. I cry and cry and cry.

...

"Annie! How are you doing to day?! I've missed you for a while, how is it?!" I don't know who said it. One of my prep team. They make me up and put me into crazy clothes that show my stomach. They put up my hair in crazy ways. They put too much make up on my face I don't want to look like this. But I do.

When they are done we go into a car. We sit though the ride in silence. I get the cards. The door opens. The air is dark. The floor is mud. The people are sad and cold. I can tell as I walk to the justice building. They look at us like we are so lucky. I look down at the ground. I hold back the tears.

When we get to the Justice Building, my stomach feels tight. I hear the mare announce something.

"Welcome the victor of the 70th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta!"

I feel a hand on my back and I'm outside. The people, they look so hungry. So pained. And the pictures...the pictures of the tributes that died from the District. Al and Lena. They where both skinny and they both died in the cornucopia. But they both smile in the pictures...and the families cry. I look at the cards.

"We are unified. Both victor and vanquished." so stupid. "I want to honor the tributes from this District." I take a berth. Then I put down the cards. "They where so young. They where good people, I could tell that." I look back at the cards. "And I am happy to be with you today." No. I am not. "I am terribly sorry about your losses. They fought well while they lasted and...they...where...strong?" I say that in a question. It is not a question on the card. They are lying! "They did well and I'm terribly sorry for you losses." they clap, and that is all.

Nissa leads me back to the house. There more prepping. And we go to a big room. The rest of the day was a blur. Parties. Food. Unfairness. Dresses. Powder. Makeup. All that. I cry my self to sleep that night.


	6. Pink Macaroons

Chapter Six

(Finnick's POV)

The train jolts to a stop. I guess we'er just going to refill the tank or whatever. More dallies. Good. I don't want to go to the Capitol agin. Have girls crawl all over me. I feel a single tear run down my face. Why did I have to win? Why was I reaped? Why dose everyone think I'm so handsome? Why? Why? Why? I hear a knock on my door.

"Finnick?" I hear Karma, my stylist say.

"What?" I say. The door opens. She comes in. Her young purple face looks at me. "We have to pick up the victor of last games, Annie Cresta. The tour train crashed." she says. I feel my heart race. Annie? I saved her life when me and some other victors where running on the beach. They thought I was crazy, but I have this weird feeling like she need me to help her. I promised her mother that I would look out for her.

"Annie?" I ask, just to make shore.

"Yes. She will be arriving shortly." Karma says. I nod and push her out of the way. I go to the door and wait on a couch and find my self eating a pink macaroon.

"Annie! It's ok! Annie!" I hear someone say. I sit up. I watch as the door opens. Why do I feel like this? My heart races. Then she there. Her brown hair is all over. Lucia, her mentor holds onto her hand. Annie covers her ears. "Annie, it's fine." Lucia says. She looks up at me. "Oh, hi Finnick." she says. I nod.

"Lucia." I say. I look at Annie. I go over and look at her face. I put my hands on her ears. She looks at me, her green eyes glowing. "Hey. Your ok. You want a macaroon? There good. Especially the pink ones."

"Finnick? What are you doing?" Lucia asks.

"I'm giving her a macaroon, what dose it look like?" Annie looks at me doughtily. I laugh. "Hay look, it's not that bad." I tech for another pink one. "Look." she keeps the expression on her face. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" I ask, I take a bite of the macaroon. "See, it's ok." I hand the rest of it to her. She looks me in the eye. I nod. She takes a nibble. I smile. "See it's good." her eyes get bigger and she stuffs it into her mouth.

"Wow. How did you do that? She hasn't eaten for three days!" Lucia asks. I shrug.

"Annie, you hungry? Look," I take her hand and pull over to a table. "this is my favorite. It's like a tiny tuna burger." I hand it to her. She looks at it with that untrusting look. I take a small bite and then hand it to her. She eats it. I smile. I give a lot of other food. She eats it all.

"Your ok, Annie." I say she smiles.

"I'll just leave you now." Lucia says. Annie smiles. She puts her hand to my face. I feel a rush go though my body. I feel like she's about to kiss me. I can't let her do this. It would put her in danger. Not just me. I place my hand on hers and push it away. I look down.

"No, Annie." I say.

"Your ok, Finnick." She says. I smile. It's the first thing I herd her say. She puts her hand back on my cheek. I let her keep it their.


	7. What it's Supposed to be Like

Chapter Eight

I hold Annie's hand. I point at the stars. She lys her head down on my lap. I feel a sudden rush of electricity flow inside of me. She smiles at me. I smile at her.

"Your okay, Annie." I say. "Your okay." She looks at me.

"You too, Finn. Okay."

"Finn?" I ask, sort of shocked.

"Yea."

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Call me Finn."

"I don't know."

"Okay."

...

I sit next to her. I can see her eyes light up, as if there on fire. And drenched in water at the same time.

"Finn...the'er going to get me. They'll kill me." She sobs.

"It's all right, Annie. It's all right. It was just a dream. I promise."

"No! No! No!"

"Annie, stop it. You'll be fine." I say. She trows her arms around me. I feel a jet of warmth fly though me. She cries. I rub her back. It takes a long time for her to stop. Then she looks at me. I look at her. I feel warm. But it's cold in the room. I brush some hair out of her face. Then she kisses me. I'm shocked. I've had more then one person kiss me, but I've never felt like this. Never. I try to stop her. I can't let this happen...but I want it too...I kiss her back. How is this ever going to work out. This wasn't supposed to happen. It can't be like this. But it is. It is. It is. It is. And I can't do anything about it.


End file.
